Return of Kurogasa
by Digimon Emperor
Summary: Kurogasa is back and has vowed revenge against everything Kenshin holds dear. Will the thought of losing Miss Kaoru forever prompt him to admit his true feelings? Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Must I? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters. They belong to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki. If I did, Kenshin would have told Kaoru his true feelings a long time ago, and both of them would be happy. This story is only for means of entertainment, so please don't sue me. If you do, you'll only get a piece of chewed up gum in its wrapper. Thank you.

**Return of Kurogasa**

**by Sora Himura**

(Author's note: This fanfic takes place after the Shura and the Kairiyu (spelling?) Pirates episodes, but before the appearance of Saitoh. Kurogasa is not dead, just so you know. Words between … are the characters' thoughts.)

It was a chilly night, with a full moon. Kenshin was running through the town, coming back home from a meeting he had been called to by Lord Yamagata. He was really in a hurry. He had to get back home as soon as possible.

Flashback 

"Himura, I think it is important for you to know this." Said Yamagata, giving Kenshin a look that was both serious and worried.

"What is it?" asked Kenshin, staring back at Yamagata.

"Kurogasa has escaped from prison."

"What! How could he have escaped from the most guarded prison in Japan?" exclaimed Kenshin. He didn't like the fact that a bloodthirsty murderer was on the loose again. It would put innocent people's lives in danger.

"That is not all. The guards that survived say he was talking about looking for you, and he was going to make you suffer like he's never made anybody suffer before. I would suggest you kept a close eye on what's most important to you. Wait, where are you going?" he said as Kenshin hurriedly got up from his chair and disappeared out the door.

End of Flashback 

He HAD to get home. Every minute that passed would mean a chance for what he cared most for to be in danger.

Sanosuke and Yahiko were just coming out of the Akabeko when they saw Kenshin sprint at full speed in front of them, on the way to the dojo. Looking at each other, wondering what could possibly make their buddy run like that, they set off running after him.

"Kenshin, wait up!" yelled Yahiko, unable to catch up to him.

"Yeah, where're you going, Kenshin?" added Sanosuke, as he got a bit closer to catching up to Kenshin.

"Can't stop now! I'm afraid Miss Kaoru's in danger, that she is!" said Kenshin, panting, as he tried to run even faster.

"Why?" asked Sanosuke and Yahiko in unison.

"Ji-nei (spelling?) is on the loose again, and Yamagata told me he said he was coming after me, and he was going to make me suffer like he's never made anybody suffer before. " replied Kenshin, as they passed the shrine.

"So, you think he's going after Kaoru again?" asked Sano.

"I don't think, I know!"

"But why Kaoru?" said Yahiko with a puzzled face.

"You'll understand one day, Little Yahiko!" said Sano as he ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Don't call me little!" yelled a blushing Yahiko.

"But Kurogasa can't beat you, so why is he doing this?" said Sano looking at Kenshin from the side. He had managed to barely keep up with him.

"Yes, I know he can't beat me. What can he possibly have in his mind? Miss Kaoru, please hold on. I'm on my way, that I am. "

They kept running and running until they made it to the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin stormed into the place.

"Miss Kaoru! Where are you? You have got to answer, that you do!" yelled Kenshin, as he entered the dojo. He received no answer.

"Hey, Missy! Where are you?" joined in Sano.

"Kaoru!" added Yahiko, calling for his sensei. "Where the heck could she be?"

Kenshin was growing desperate. Kaoru wasn't in her room, or the kitchen. Sano and Yahiko searched the back yard, and then they went into town to look for her, leaving Kenshin alone in the dojo to look.

"I can't find her anywhere." said Kenshin, extremely worried. "Maybe I should go to town with Sano and Yahiko to look. As he passed the shrine on his way, he heard her. He heard the unmistakable voice of Kaoru, screaming.

"Kenshin, help!" she was yelling, and it sounded as if she was struggling against someone. Kenshin, unconsciously, brought his hand to his sword.

"Miss Kaoru! Hold on! It's coming from the shrine. "

He climbed to the shrine, and once up, there was no one in sight.

"Come out, Ji-nei. I know you're here." Said Kenshin loudly, so he could be heard.

Then out of the shadows appeared Kurogasa and ten more ninja-looking guys. Kurogasa (Ji-nei) was holding his sword up to Kaoru's neck, grinning like a mad man. (Duh! He IS a mad man!) Two ninjas stepped forward and Kenshin put his hand to his sword.

"Miss Kaoru! You let her go, Ji-nei!" growled Kenshin as he pulled out his sword from the sheath.

"Put down your sword, Battousai. We have to talk." Said Ji-nei calmly. Kaoru looked up.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, mostly relieved, but part scared at the situation she was in.

"Ji-nei…" growled Kenshin under his breath.

Ji-nei was getting impatient, as Kenshin didn't put down his sword. "Drop the sword to the ground or I'll slit the girl's throat, Battousai!" he hollered as he put his sword closer to Kaoru's throat as she gasped.

Clenching his teeth, Kenshin dropped his sword to the ground.

"I've done what you asked. What do you want?"

"Hmm, what should I do with you?" wondered Ji-nei out loud, putting his free hand to his chin.

"Release Miss Kaoru and then we'll talk!" said Kenshin in an angry tone.

"I'll let her go, if you fight my men without your reverse-blade sword. Either with a Japanese sword or unarmed." Said Ji-nei finally.

"Japanese sword or unarmed! No!" exclaimed Kaoru as she tried to loosen Ji-nei's grip on her.

"It's your choice, Battousai. Killing, or being killed. So, what will it be, kill them, die or lose the girl?" continued Ji-nei, ignoring Kaoru.

"I will fight, without a sword, that I will." Said Kenshin determinedly.

"What! Kenshin, no! Just run away! Save yourself!" begged Kaoru, but Kenshin just shook his head.

"I could never do that, Miss Kaoru, that I could not." He said firmly.

"Hmm, these lowlives are more important to you than your own life?" asked Ji-nei.

"Even if I die, as long as Miss Kaoru is safe, I will be happy. And I vowed I would never kill again, that I did." Answered Kenshin resolutely.

"Kenshin…" whispered Kaoru, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well, if you're willing to give away your life that easily, then I will claim it myself." Said Ji-nei.

"No way! You'll have to get through us first!" yelled Sano and Yahiko in unison, appearing out of nowhere. Ji-nei turned to face the new arrivals.

"Hmm, where did you fools come from?"

"That's playing pretty dirty, Kurogasa… Using whatever feelings Kenshin may have for the little Missy to your advantage." Said Sano, cracking his knuckles. Kurogasa wasn't gonna get away with this, not if he could help it.

"Maybe it IS dirty, but it's a strategy that never fails to work. You better stay out of the way." said Ji-nei, snapping his fingers.

Ji-nei dropped Kaoru to the ground, and one of the ninjas restrained her. Then Ji-nei unsheathed his sword and held it up to Kenshin's throat.

"Say goodbye, Battousai!" said Ji-nei, as he laughed maniacally.

"No, don't do it! I'm begging you! Please!" begged Kaoru as the tears that had been forming in her eyes started to stream down her cheeks.

"Sanosuke, Yahiko, promise me you will protect Miss Kaoru afterwards." Said Kenshin in his usual gentle tone of voice, surprising his two friends.

"What? There's no way we're leaving you here!" said Yahiko. Then a bigger and rounder-than usual guy grabbed him and Sano by the collar and lifted them up in the air. "Hey, let go of me, ugly!" yelled Yahiko as he and Sano struggled to get out of this huge butterball's grip.

They were dragged to the opposite side of the shrine, where they were met by a large group of ninja warriors. The guy dropped them to the ground. Sano was seeing stars and Yahiko was swirly-eyed.

"You will have your hands full with us!" said the, apparently, leader of the group.

"Ha, you scums think you're a match for ME? I Sanosuke Sagara vow to defeat you." Said Sano, getting up, and cracking his knuckles once more.

"And I, Yahiko Myojin, Kamiya Kasshin's First Apprentice, vow the same!" said Yahiko as he got up and raised his shinai.

As the rumble of Sano and Yahiko against the ninjas started, Ji-nei turned his attention to Kenshin, who was still standing before the shrine. He then walked towards him and pushed him to the ground.

"I hold so much hate for you, Battousai. You, a shame to the manslayers, a manslayer who turned into a wanderer who doesn't kill, were the only one who has ever defeated me. And you didn't even kill me, didn't allow me to die with my honor intact." Said Ji-nei with a very malevolent tone of voice.

"A monster like you holds no honor! You deserved to lose to Kenshin!" cut in Kaoru, but Ji-nei ignored her once more.

"For that, Battousai, I will kill you, but not before making you suffer. You may try and dodge if you want, to make it a bit more interesting. But if by any chance you show any sign of fighting back, the girl will pay dearly."

"I thought we agreed to keep Miss Kaoru out of this!" Kenshin said, feeling betrayed. He should have seen this coming.

"Does she mean that much to you? You have become very softhearted, Battousai. Ten years ago, you wouldn't spare anybody's life, but now you throw your life away for a little girl!" said Ji-nei as Kenshin looked to the side. "What love can do to a man… Well, let's start with your suffering."

Kenshin didn't have the energy to fight anymore. Ji-nei would make an easy prey out of him. Then Ji-nei slashed at him, and Kenshin managed to dodge, but then Ji-nei slashed again and a rose of blood started forming in Kenshin's arm. Then he thrusted his sword, catching Kenshin of guard, and it stabbed Kenshin in the chest. Kenshin's eyes went wide as the blade passed though his chest. Kaoru gasped.

"NO! Don't you have a single thread of humanity? You're a monster! Kenshin!" cried Kaoru desperately.

Ji-nei just laughed maniacally as he changed the angle of his sword. Kenshin fell to his knees, panting. He was wincing in pain, holding his wound. Then Ji-nei tackled him and sent him flying against the wall of the shrine. Breathing hard, Kenshin barely managed to stand up.

"Impressive, Battousai. You have a deep wound in your chest, your arm's badly hurt and you're not begging for mercy?" he said, holding Kenshin's chin up with his sword.

"Please! Stop this! I'll do anything! Just, please, spare Kenshin!" sobbed Kaoru. Ji-nei just laughed again.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I'm afraid his end is near."

Ji-nei lifted his sword over his head, ready to let it fall on Kenshin, and kill him once and for all.

"Any last words, Battousai?"

"Yes. Miss Kaoru, I'm glad I met you, that I am. Now goodbye."

Kenshin closed his eyes, waiting to feel the blade of Kurogasa's sword. Then, unexpectedly…

"Ah, you JERK!" yelled Kaoru as Kenshin's eyes got big.

"Oro?" said Kenshin surprised.

Ji-nei lowered his sword to his side.

"Kenshin, you are so selfish! Don't you even care how I'll feel once you're gone?" she said still crying.

"Huh?" was all Kenshin said, sounding clueless.

Kaoru then kicked the man who was holding her you know where, leaving him lying in the floor, whimpering, and getting loose of his grip, and ran to Kenshin's side. Then she knelt before him and looked him straight into his deep violet eyes before she buried herself in his arms.

"I'll be alive… sniff… but I won't have a reason to live if you're not by my side, Kenshin…" was all she managed to say.

"Miss Kaoru…"

Kenshin's face softened and he hugged the girl closer to him.

"Aww, isn't it touching? Battousai, it seems your feelings aren't unrequited. Now move, girl." Ordered Ji-nei. Kaoru didn't budge.

"No! If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too." She said firmly.

"Hmm… I suppose I can do that. Fine by me. Now say your final goodbyes."

"Miss Kaoru, please. You mustn't…" started Kenshin.

"Kenshin, before we die, I want you to know something I've kept from you for a very long time now. Kenshin, I…"

"I love you, Miss Kaoru, that I do."

"Oh, Kenshin. I love you too." She said, now throwing her arms around him.

Then Kaoru looked up and Kenshin looked down at the same moment. They didn't expect the other's actions, and their lips met in an innocent kiss. It was such a blissful moment that they forgot about all their troubles until Ji-nei pulled Kaoru away from Kenshin.

"Sorry to ruin your little romantic moment, Battousai . But remember, you must die. After I kill you, I'll keep the girl with me." Laughed Ji-nei.

Kenshin's blood was boiling. First he was beaten up, stabbed and thrown around, all so Ji-nei would release Kaoru, and now he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop Ji-nei from keeping Kaoru unless… He suddenly disappeared from Ji-nei's view, with his god-like speed. He grabbed Kaoru and picked up his sword, which had been lying where he had dropped it. Kenshin, no, Battousai now stood in the shrine's entrance, holding his weapon, and his girl. He looked at Ji-nei with piercing amber eyes.

"You broke your word, Battousai." Pointed out Ji-nei, as he turned around.

"No. It is you who broke your promise, and with that, the deal's cancelled. I'll make you suffer for all you've done to us. Kaoru, what should we do with him?" said Battousai, looking at Kaoru.

"Beat him up, Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

"This could be a problem…" mumbled Ji-nei, knowing what was coming.

"Hiten Mitsorugi Style Ryu Tson Sen!"

Then Battousai repeatedly slashed at Ji-nei with his reverse-blade sword until he couldn't beat him up any more. Then Kenshin's eyes returned to his normal violet color, and he turned back to normal. He turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I'm very sorry about all that happened, yes indeed I am. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" said Kenshin, looking down.

As an answer, Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck and pulled him down, kissing him again. She didn't mind that she got stained with his blood. Kenshin had gotten his answer. The two were exhausted and didn't have the energy to pull away, but it's not like they wanted to anyway. They just stood there, in front of the shrine, kissing. They didn't notice Sanosuke and Yahiko when they came around the corner of the shrine. Yahiko was about to say something, but Sano covered his mouth.

"Now, now, Yahiko. Don't go shooting your mouth off. Let's leave them alone and head back to the dojo." Said Sano, as Yahiko pretended to pout. Sano looked at him menacingly.

"Alright." Sighed Yahiko, as he and Sano quietly left for the dojo.

Finally Kenshin and Kaoru separated for the sake of air. They looked at each other's eyes, seeing all the love in the world. Then Kenshin took Kaoru's hand in his.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"As long as we live, we'll be together, right?"

"Yes, Kenshin. We will always be together."

"Good. Now let's go home."

And as the sun rose, the Rurouni Kenshin and his beloved Miss Kaoru walked hand in hand to the Kamiya Dojo.

**The End**


End file.
